<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Embarrassment of Riches by Ammeh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118297">An Embarrassment of Riches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ammeh/pseuds/Ammeh'>Ammeh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Threesome - F/F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:08:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ammeh/pseuds/Ammeh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorothea and Ferdinand, now married, discuss their respective giant crushes on Manuela and eventually decide to do something about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorothea Arnault/Ferdinand von Aegir/Manuela Casagranda, Dorothea Arnault/Manuela Casagranda, Ferdinand von Aegir/Dorothea Arnault, Ferdinand von Aegir/Manuela Casagranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Apologies for sitting on this half-finished for months after saying I was writing it back in December. Threesomes are hard, man. Thankfully the new kinkmemes have re-awoken the writing beast. </p><p>Still wrapping up the second half, but I wanted to at least wrap up the first half and get that up before posting my kinkmeme fic so folks wouldn't think I'd abandoned the idea. (On that note: some absolute filth coming in the next few days.)</p><p>Very minor note: This fic interprets Dorothea and Manuela's A as saying they never *starred* together, not that they never acted in the same opera. (Just in case the reference to them doing so throws anyone off.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She never actually thought she'd get here.</p>
<p>It still feels like a dream, like any minute she'll wake up in an infirmary with the smell of singed flesh still in her nose. But her dreams were never this nice—she'd never dared to imagine more than a comfortable house, a secure income, and an entirely tolerable spouse.</p>
<p>Not...giggling over tea, and long walks where they discuss how to make a <em>difference</em> in the world rather than frivolities. Not doting little gifts that her husband put his own <em>effort</em> into, rather than simply buying something lavish to impress her.</p>
<p>She loves her life now, for all that becoming a duchess means she's back to having to deal with troublesome noble types. (They're working on that.) The light, the laughter, the friendships. She even loves rolling over in the middle of the night to a faceful of wild curls.</p>
<p>She hopes everyone they know can be this happy.</p>
<p>–</p>
<p>She finds Ferdinand in the courtyard one morning, singing under his breath as he spars with a training dummy. She never performed the song, but she recognizes the lyrics.</p>
<p>“That's—”</p>
<p>He starts and spins around, face bright red. “Ah! I did not see you there, Dorothea.”</p>
<p>“That was from <em>One Day We'll Sing of Victory</em><em>,</em> wasn't it?”</p>
<p>“Ah—yes. I was quite enamored of—it<em>,</em> as a child. I attended every performance.”</p>
<p>“Manuela played the lead, didn't she? The last run was a little before I joined the opera company.”</p>
<p>“Yes!” His face lights up, but somehow he seems even more embarrassed. “Her performance was captivating. The passion, the frenzied energy of her sword, the grief and joy in her voice!”</p>
<p>She sighs wistfully. “I can just picture it. She would have been gorgeous in the princess's silk gowns.” Most opera-worthy periods of Imperial history were dominated by heavily-ornamented gowns that obscured the wearer's shape with hoops and rigid stays—but there was a decade during the War of Heroes where simple designs in clinging silk were in vogue.</p>
<p>His blush deepens. “Um. Yes. The costumes were very—well crafted.”</p>
<p>“Well? I need details, Ferdie! What color was her dress in the coronation scene? Do you remember the cut?”</p>
<p>“I remember in vivid detail! Her dress was a deep red, with a gold belt at her waist, and sleeves that hung almost to the floor.” He swallows, looking up in recollection. “The bodice was open down to mid-back, and the front was...”</p>
<p>“Was...? You don't have to be embarrassed about finding Manuela gorgeous, Ferdie. Tell me, I want to picture it.”</p>
<p>“The neckline was...square, and very...precarious.”</p>
<p>She giggles. He's so...adorable. “They did love to put Manuela in dresses that almost had to be glued on. Me too, eventually.”</p>
<p>He gulps. “Is that so?”</p>
<p>“I still have a few of my old opera gowns in a trunk. Would you like to see?”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>An hour later, she's gasping on a dresser in their quarters with the skirts of one of her old opera gowns hiked up around her waist.</p>
<p>“Tell me about Manuela's dress again,” she moans, fingers clutching at his back. She's right on the edge and her mind is clouded, full of opera gowns and Ferdinand's appreciation of them. “Did you think about it when you were older?”</p>
<p>He nods breathlessly, hands tightening on her hips. “It—clung, around her hips. And—ah!—over her rear, when she turned around. I thought back on that gown frequently, when I began to—nn—<em>mature</em>."</p>
<p>She moans, clenching around a particularly well-aimed thrust. “And her tits?”</p>
<p>“They were—pushed up, almost spilling out of the gown. When she sang, they...heaved, as if they were attempting to—nng—burst out.” She hears a bottle go rolling as he shifts more of her weight onto the dresser so he has a hand free to rub her clit.</p>
<p>She presses into his touch, running her nails over the back of his neck like he likes. “Did you ever touch yourself, thinking about them?”</p>
<p>“I—<em>yes</em>,” he chokes out, face buried in her neck.</p>
<p>“<em>Me too</em>,” she groans, tumbling over the edge.</p>
<p>–</p>
<p>Once their breathing has slowed, he shifts awkwardly. “I am sorry. I—said some things in the heat of the moment, but I do not wish for you to think that I—”</p>
<p>“Have a thing for Manuela?”</p>
<p>“I...err...yes. I am fully devoted to you as my wife! There is nothing more I could ask for.”</p>
<p>He's always so...ridiculously earnest. She used to think it was an act. Now it makes her feel so—raw, like he's talking past her walls and straight to the starry-eyed little girl she never actually remembers being.</p>
<p>She blinks back wetness, both from the vulnerability that comes every time he professes affection, and from a faint stab of guilt. Maybe Manuela could have had this if she hadn't claimed it for herself.</p>
<p>She smiles over it. “I understand. Completely. And relate.”</p>
<p>He laughs. “Quite a pair we make.”</p>
<p>She kisses his smiling lips and laughs back.</p>
<p>–</p>
<p>Manuela and her assets become a recurring foreplay topic.</p>
<p>Ferdinand coaxes out the details of fantasies she'd nearly forgotten, like the one wonderful time she'd gotten to act with Manuela, as one of Empress Isolde's handmaidens. She'd only sung in the chorus, but the brief scene where she'd knelt at Manuela's feet to help her dress had kept her stocked in fantasies for years. She tells Ferdinand how she'd imagined hiking those ornate skirts up instead of tugging them into place, kneeling between Manuela's thighs and servicing her “Empress.”</p>
<p>He tells her of performances she never saw, details he'd cataloged away in a youthful fascination that wouldn't turn into a crush until a few years later. The reverent way he speaks makes her think of how he described her, bathing in the fountain—awes her that he saw that same beauty in her when he's been exposed to such...splendor.</p>
<p>The sex is amazing, and at the time, she doesn't really consider the possibility of anything more.</p>
<p>–-</p>
<p>
  <em>A few months later</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sets down a (lengthy) letter by her breakfast plate, sighing.</p>
<p>“Is something wrong?” Ferdinand drops his own mail to look over with concern.</p>
<p>“Manuela's mister-fourth-date dumped her. She was so excited.”</p>
<p>He frowns. “I truly do not understand how these men fail to recognize what a treasure is within their grasp.”</p>
<p>“Right!?” She shakes her head. “She's such a...beautiful person. In both senses of the phrase.”</p>
<p>“Indeed. I wish there were some way I could open their eyes.”</p>
<p>“Maybe—” A thought occurs to her, and she dismisses it almost immediately.</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“It's nothing. It was a stupid thought.”</p>
<p>“Please, tell me.”</p>
<p>She twists up her face. “I just thought for a moment—Manuela is lonely, and here we have two people who adore her...did you ever see <em>The Two </em><em>Wives</em><em> of Lord Harvin</em>? That ended badly, of course, but...did it have to?”</p>
<p>He stares, red-faced and wide-eyed. “I see. That is—an intriguing idea. I...do not think it is without merit.”</p>
<p>She feels a flush creeping onto her own face. “No?”</p>
<p>“Do you...think she would be open to it?”</p>
<p>“I...really don't know, honestly.” She studies his face. “Do you want to seriously consider this, Ferdie?”</p>
<p>“I—that is, if you—”</p>
<p>“I...yeah. I would. If you would.”</p>
<p>“Together,” he adds.</p>
<p>“Together,” she repeats, smiling.</p>
<p>–</p>
<p>Of course, it's one thing to agree you're both interested, and quite another to...actually do something about it.</p>
<p>She can't exactly just pen up a reply, “Sorry to hear about your breakup. By the way, would you like to come over for a threesome?”</p>
<p>Ferdinand is equally baffled on how to proceed. “Perhaps we could just...invite her over and discuss it in person?”</p>
<p>“Oh? Do you have ideas on how to bring up the subject?”</p>
<p>He deflates. “No.”</p>
<p>In the end, the decision is taken out of their hands the next time they're in Enbarr. They return from a meeting with Edie, Hubie, and the professor to the townhouse House Aegir keeps, and are informed there's a guest waiting in the parlor.</p>
<p>They find Manuela staring out the window, radiant in a red dress with a halter neck and her favorite white pelisse.</p>
<p>“Sorry to just drop by, but...do you have a minute? I wanted to run an idea by you.”</p>
<p>“We <em>always </em>have time for you, Manuela,” she says, voice coming out a little flirtier than she'd intended.</p>
<p>“Indeed!” Ferdinand agrees.</p>
<p>They take tea in one of the sitting rooms. Manuela doesn't seem inclined to rush into her point, laughing through Ferdinand's recounting of a rather colorful council meeting from last week.</p>
<p>There's a little crease at the corner of her mouth now, when she smiles. For some reason that crease...<em>does things </em>to Dorothea.</p>
<p>From the way Ferdinand's eyes keep flickering to it, she suspects he feels the same way.</p>
<p>Eventually, they get to the reason she came.</p>
<p>“I've been thinking of, well...starting a school,” Manuela says. “Not an elite academy like Garreg Mach, but...something more open. For anyone—orphans, children of peasants, that sort of thing. I got to thinking about some of my Golden Deer. Leonie and Raphael...and even you, Dorothea—you were such good, dedicated students, but all of you had to move mountains to even enroll. How many brilliant kids are out there who never get that sort of chance?”</p>
<p>The beauty of the thought almost takes her breath away. She grabs Manuela's hand. “That's a wonderful idea, Manuela. If there's <em>anything</em> we can do to support you, just let us know. I'm sure Edie would be happy to help as well.”</p>
<p>“Edelgard and I have been discussing the very matter of how we might bring education to the masses!” Ferdinand says. “I am sure both of us would be delighted to provide resources for this endeavor, and discuss how its successes might be applied at a broader scale.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, dear. That's very kind. I confess I haven't put much thought into the particulars yet, I've just been...coming to a realization about my future recently, and thinking about where I want to go next.”</p>
<p>“If it is not too personal, might I ask what sort of realization you are referring to?” Ferdinand asks.</p>
<p>Manuela lets out a desolate groan. “Oh! My love life is a <em>disaster</em>, Ferdinand, and I'm give up hope that it's ever getting better. True love is not in my future, and I'm realizing that I just need to...” she sighs, “...accept that, rather than make a fool of myself chasing after it. I just wish I knew what it was about me that makes me so...<em>hard to love.</em>”</p>
<p>Dorothea tightens her grip on the hand she still hasn't released. “Please, Manuela, don't talk about yourself like that. You're one of the most lovable people I know. Right at this table, there are two people who love you dearly.”</p>
<p>Manuela gives her a weak smile. “Thank you, Dorothea. That's very sweet. But it's...just words.”</p>
<p>That's an opening if she ever heard one. She catches Ferdinand's eye for confirmation and gets a tiny nod. “It doesn't have to be, if you're interested in more.”</p>
<p>Manuela stares, mouth hanging slightly open. “Honey, are you suggesting...” she trails off.</p>
<p>Ferdinand adjust his collar, blushing. “We...both care for you a great deal, Manuela. And one would have to be blind not to notice that you are a truly stunning woman. I realize that as we are married, neither of us can offer you a...traditional romance, but if you did not mind that, we would be honored to have...a chance to appreciate you. Together.”</p>
<p>Manuela is silent for a moment, a flush creeping over her cheeks. “Well. I would happily accept the opportunity to be...<em>appreciated</em> by the two of you.” The flirtatious croon abruptly drops out of her voice. “Just checking, we <em>are</em> talking about sex, right? I'm not humiliating myself by misinterpreting an innocent offer of friendship, am I? Oh, Manuela, not again...”</p>
<p>“Yes!” Ferdinand jumps in. “Yes. We are, uh, talking about sex.”</p>
<p>“We <em>love</em> <em>you</em>, Manuela,” Dorothea says. “And we would love to show you that. In whatever ways you'll allow us.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Manuela says, blinking rapidly. “Oh my. Forgive me, I'm just...a little overcome. Both of you are just so <em>precious </em>to me<em>. </em>Such a beautiful, talented young couple—I was so happy for you two finding each other, you know. And you...want me? Both of you? Really?”</p>
<p>“<em>Really,</em>” Dorothea says.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My husband has post-TS Ferdinand hair; the midnight faceful of curls is real.</p>
<p>Next chapter up some time this week hopefully!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They bring her up to their chambers, her arm looped through Ferdinand's, Dorothea's hand on the small of her back. They pass a few servants who give them slightly startled looks, and she knows there'll be gossip, but she doesn't care. Let this make it into the history books. The last Duke and Duchess Aegir and their suspiciously close friendship with an opera star.</p><p>They've fantasized about this enough together that it's easy to start—Dorothea helps her out of her pelisse, Ferdinand takes her freed arm by the hand and trails a line of slow kisses from her wrist to her neck.</p><p>“Oh <em>my</em>,” she croons, as Dorothea moves in on the other side and kisses the shell of her ear, her jaw, the side of her lips.</p><p>Manuela turns her head so their mouths meet fully, curling her fingers into Dorothea's hair and stroking her tongue over the seam of her lips.</p><p>Dorothea kisses her back, deeply, skimming her fingers over the surface of the perfect bob she's still too nervous to mess up and tracing down the back of her neck. She kisses like a dream, practiced and sophisticated, and it's with great reluctance that Dorothea pulls away to get her dress off.</p><p>She taps Ferdinand on the arm and he swiftly takes up the mantle of kissing Manuela senseless, dipping her slightly with a hand on the curve of her back.</p><p>She unties the ribbon holding up the neck of Manuela's dress and the front falls away from her body, revealing the tops of her breasts. Dorothea's seen this much a hundred times, but for it to be because Dorothea's <em>undressing</em> her...it feels like uncharted shores. She kisses the curve of one breast as she reaches back to loosen the laces of Manuela's dress. (Really, she wants to shove her face in them, but she'd probably headbutt Ferdinand.)</p><p>As if he heard her dilemma, Ferdinand breaks the kiss with Manuela, their wet mouths pulling apart with a quiet smack. His hand lands hot on the nape of her neck, and he starts to work open the hook-and-eye closures down the back of her dress.</p><p>Manuela quickly takes interest in what he's doing, pulling Dorothea's dress down her shoulders as Ferdinand unfastens the bodice. There's a brief stand-still as neither of them wants to stop removing the other's dress long enough for things to proceed, but Dorothea manages to tear herself away long enough to pull her arms out of her sleeves so Manuela can continue to pull her dress down.</p><p>Manuela's hands settle on her ass, giving a generous squeeze before she reaches up to unfasten the final closures at Dorothea's tailbone.</p><p>“I never told you how much I <em>loved</em> that dress you wore towards the end of the war, did I? I mean, I told you it was lovely, I'm sure, but I never told you how utterly fantastic your ass looked in it.”</p><p>“Truly phenomenal,” Ferdinand agrees, helping Dorothea tug the rest of Manuela's lacing loose.</p><p>Dorothea laughs. “Manuela, my ass can only dream of looking as fantastic as yours, but I appreciate the compliment.” She runs her hands down the curve of Manuela's hips. They've loosened her gown enough that the motion is enough to tug it free and make it plummet to the floor.</p><p>Her underthings are gorgeous—deep green with silk ribbons and embroidered flourishes. Dorothea swallows an eager inquiry about the tailor. Now's not quite the time.</p><p>She feels Manuela tugging her own gown down over her hips, cooler air hitting her thighs. Behind her—</p><p>“Ferdinand, you're wearing too much.”</p><p>He starts, looking up from where he's staring down at her waist. Or maybe Manuela's tits. Maybe both, he's got the right angle for it. “Yes. Right. I apologize, I am still getting used to the...logistics.” He quickly removes his jacket and shirt, then bends down to reach for the gowns around their feet. “May I?”</p><p>Manuela gives a low whistle as she steps out of her gown, eyes dragging approvingly over his arms and torso. “Well now. You've certainly kept up your training, Ferdinand.”</p><p>He blushes, gathering up their dresses with a flattered smile. “I do try to remain active.” He lays everything out on one of the sofas, smoothing out the wrinkles.</p><p>Oh Ferdie. So conscientious.</p><p>She waits for him to come back over so they can share the task of getting Manuela out of her underthings.</p><p>She's <em>gorgeous. </em>Dusky pink nipples and a smattering of moles crowning her heavy breasts, trimmed light brown curls at the apex of thighs toned from flying.</p><p>Dorothea drops a kiss to the peak of one full breast, cupping it so she can feel the heft of it in her hand.</p><p>Ferdinand's hand settles in the small of her back, his hair brushing over her wrist as he leans in to kiss Manuela's collarbone and down the curve of her other breast. He lays a gentle kiss on her nipple before looking up and gazing into her eyes in a way Dorothea knows firsthand is—<em>unf</em>.</p><p>He takes Manuela by the hand, Dorothea takes the other, and together they escort her to the bed.</p><p>“Oh. I feel...kind of like a princess, you two.”</p><p>Dorothea sits beside her, yanking at the laces of her short stays as she rains kisses on Manuela's shoulders, the tops of her breasts, her neck.</p><p>Ferdinand kneels on the floor before Manuela, placing his hands on her knees and guiding her legs apart. Dorothea lifts her head for a moment to watch him kiss and nip his way up her inner thighs, spread her folds with his thumbs before diving in face-first.</p><p>“Oh!” Manuela gasps, leaning back on the bed and pushing her pelvis down towards his face.</p><p>Dorothea watches Manuela's expressions for a moment before returning her attentions to her tits. She cups them, kneads them together, rolls the nipples with her thumbs before finally giving into the urge to bury her face between them and nuzzle.</p><p>A choked-off laugh bubbles into the stream of gasps and moans coming from Manuela. (Dorothea suspected she'd be loud, but not how <em>sexy</em> it'd sound.) “You two—have a lot of hair.”</p><p>“Whoops,” Dorothea says, lifting her head and tucking back her stray locks. She scans for something she can use to tie it back without venturing too far—ah! She unties the garters still holding up her stockings, putting up her own hair before hopping down so she can restrain Ferdinand's without him needing to come up for air. She runs her nails over his scalp as she gathers his hair back, smirking when he groans into Manuela's cunt. He pulls back for a moment to free some strands trapped against her thighs, and Dorothea catches a flash of the dark pink gleam of Manuela's cunt. She can't resist—she leans in to kiss Ferdinand's ear and slides her lips down his cheek. He shifts so she can fit her face in next to his, and she nestles in until her cheek is pressed against his and she can dart her tongue out to stroke Manuela's slick folds. She presses in until her nose is buried in musky curls, and licks at whatever she can reach like a woman starving. Her tongue keeps bumping into Ferdinand's, until she's not sure which of them she's tasting on the other, until she's basically making out with Ferdinand around Manuela's clit.</p><p>Manuela's leg shifts—sitting up, maybe. “Fuck, you two look...” Out of the corner of her eye, Dorothea can make out Manuela leaning up, fondling her breasts as she stares at them. “<em>Oh</em>,” she moans, legs trembling, more slick leaking out onto their chins as they wrestle her clit back and forth with their tongues.</p><p>It's what Dorothea'd consider a starter orgasm. They can do better.</p><p>To avoid overstimulation, she delves more into Ferdinand's lips, passing the taste of Manuela's slick back and forth between their tongues. A strand of fluid stretches between their lips when she pulls back, snapping into a bead of coolness on her lips.</p><p>That was fun, but they can cover more ground if they divide and conquer. She gets back on the bed and kisses the seam where Manuela is pressing her own tits together, nudges Manuela's hands out of the way and resumes the task of lavishing attention on her upper body. It's hard to tell exactly what she likes, with Ferdinand running interference, but Manuela seems to realize the issue the third time Dorothea asks “Is that good?” and starts adding names to her string of moans and curses.</p><p>There's a “Ff—Ferd—” in response to something she can't see but has a few guesses on. She gets an “Nn! Dorothea!” when she bites at the curve of Manuela's breast and teases her nipple with teeth and tongue, so she keeps at it, using her hand to caress what she can't get to with her mouth. She grinds the heel of her palm against her own aching sex through the panties she never got around to removing.</p><p>A hand flies to the back of her head, pressing her face deeper into Manuela's bosom. Out of the corner of the eye, she sees the other sink into Ferdinand's hair, pulling him in.</p><p>“Oh! Oh, oh, fu—fuc—MMM!”</p><p>Manuela quakes under them, fingers tight in Dorothea's hair as she shakes apart. They don't let up this time, and Manuela's fingers stay buried in her hair as she moves up to kiss her neck, and even as she lifts her head so she can watch Manuela's face as she rolls her breasts in her hands. The next peak is faster, longer, and Dorothea pulls back to give her a breather before they move in for another.</p><p>Ferdinand seems to have the same idea, his face shiny-wet from his chin to the bridge of his nose when he looks up from between Manuela's thighs.</p><p>Manuela lies there, panting, for a long minute before she finally untangles her fingers from their hair. She leans up on her elbows, giving them a stern look as they move to swap places. “Oh no. Nuh-uh. Your turn.”</p><p>She brooks no argument, yanking Dorothea's underwear down to her knees and urging Ferdinand up onto the bed. He's unbuttoned his trousers at some point, prick straining against his smallclothes, and Manuela frees it with a brisk tug.</p><p>Having successfully gotten the two of them naked and on the bed, she pauses to look between them, considering. She looks so disheveled and gorgeous—face slightly damp with sweat, flyaway strands in her normally tidy bob, panting in a way that makes the remnants of Dorothea's saliva on her peaked nipple catch in the lamplight—that it's hard not to just tackle her back down to the bed.</p><p>“Ferdinand, why don't you kneel right here...” she grabs a pillow. “Then Dorothea, you lie down on that—” She adjusts them both with gentle hands on their hips until they're arranged to her satisfaction in front of her—Ferdinand up on his knees, Dorothea splayed over a pillow beside him. Two fingers trail between Dorothea's legs, where she's <em>sopping</em>, and she hears Manuela inhale sharply. Ferdinand groans softly—she's mostly facing his back, but in the well-placed vanity mirror she can make out Manuela's hand curling around his prick, thumb stroking up what's probably one of the pearls of liquid dripping down the side.</p><p>“You're both so <em>wet</em> for me.” Manuela sounds a little awestruck. The fingers teasing Dorothea's pussy lips slide deeper, and Dorothea gasps as the pad of Manuela's thumb strokes over her clit.</p><p>Ferdinand looks down over his shoulder, face flushed and lips slightly parted, pulling into a smile as he watches her face, watches her bite her lip and squirm as Manuela's thumb works her clit. His gaze darts down to Manuela, then back, like there are too many things he wants to be watching.</p><p>She can see Manuela's left arm starting to pump, and catch glimpses of her hand sliding up Ferdinand's cock in the mirror, but mostly she can hear Ferdinand's groans, the faint sound of skin on skin under the hungry sounds from her own cunt.</p><p>Manuela's got her lip pulled between her teeth, gaze flicking between their faces, concentration mixed with a hint of disbelief like she still can't believe this is happening. Dorothea can feel a rhythmic shifting on the bed down by her legs—shifting her shin to rest against Manuela's thigh confirms that she's clenching her thighs, pelvis squirming back and forth as she works them over.</p><p>Dorothea grabs at her own breasts, runs her fingernails up her own thighs. Manuela's hand between her legs is unrelenting, thumb alternating between flicking over her clit and rolling firm circles around it, fingers pressing up into that toe-curling spot inside her as they thrust in and out with increasingly loud squelches. “<em>Mmm—</em>oh—”</p><p>She watches what she can see of Ferdinand's face, how his eyes keep briefly falling shut in pleasure before popping back open to drink in whatever he's currently focusing on.</p><p>“You are both—so beautiful—” he gasps, hand flying to the base of his cock. “Manuela, stop, I am not ready to—”</p><p>“Of course. Sorry, I—think I got a little carried away with myself,” Manuela husks, voice low and throaty. The movement of her left arms slows, but her right hand doesn't let up, pressing and rubbing as pressure builds in Dorothea's groin, a bubble building inside her until she can't hold it and she's going to—she's going to—</p><p>She arches up, gasping, feeling a surge of liquid gushing out of her. Her knees quake as it surges over her, her cunt pulsing with it, grasping at Manuela's fingers.</p><p>Panting, she looks up to see she's soaked not just Manuela's hand, but halfway down the bed. <em>Wow</em>. (She's really glad she and Ferdinand discovered this phenomenon a few months ago, or she'd be panicking that she wet herself.)</p><p>This might be one of the days where they guiltily wash their own bedclothes while the laundresses do them the courtesy of pretending they have business elsewhere.</p><p>“That was <em>impressive</em>, sweetheart.” Manuela pulls her fingers out slowly, trailing them up the inside of Dorothea's thigh. “Do you want me to keep—”</p><p>Dorothea listens to her pouncing instincts. “I might have a better idea. Part your knees?” She pushes herself up to where Manuela is kneeling and straddles her right thigh, slides her hand into the space between to cup her mound. “What do you think?”</p><p>“You always have such brilliant ideas, dear,” Manuela says, gently tugging on Ferdinand's cock to urge him a little closer. She settles her other hand on Dorothea's hip, fingers curling around to press into the flesh of her ass.</p><p>Dorothea grinds down against her thigh, works her fingers between Manuela's labia and rubs her cunt. Their chests are pressing against each other and it's a dozen teenage fantasies come to life.</p><p>Manuela's guided Ferdinand forward until his cock is right in her face. She kisses the leaking tip, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips as he gasps loudly.</p><p>“Sink your nails into his ass and pull him into your mouth,” Dorothea breathes into her ear, hips undulating. She wants to do it herself, but her left arm can't reach around to his back in this position and her right is occupied.</p><p>The surprised moan is just as good when Manuela does it, though, and like this she can really see his face, how his eyes are scrunched shut and his teeth are worrying his lip. The flush on his cheeks is creeping down his chest, his hands clenching at his sides.</p><p>Manuela's mouth is full, her cheeks hollowed around Ferdie's cock, but she still moans in the back of her throat when Dorothea strokes her from hole to clit.</p><p>She can't maneuver her hand much in this position, so she straightens her fingers and starts rubbing Manuela's cunt in juicy circles, enjoying the feel of slick flesh under her hand. She runs the nails of her other hand along the side of Manuela's tit and rocks down into her thigh, which is getting increasingly soaked under her enthusiastic grinding.</p><p>Ferdinand is moaning above them. His hands come to rest politely on their shoulders, like part of him wants to pull them in but the rest of him wouldn't dream of it. “<em>Please, I—</em>”</p><p>“Flick your tongue along the underside,” Dorothea gasps, her tits bouncing against Manuela's as her rocking picks up speed. “Then suck, <em>hard</em>.”</p><p>“Dorothea, revealing my weaknesses is hardly sport<em>—ahh!” </em>His hand tightens on her shoulder as he falls apart into gasps.</p><p>Manuela lets out a pleased hum, her throat working to swallow as Ferdinand shudders above her. She's so fucking elegant even with a dick in her mouth, it's entirely unfair.</p><p>Dorothea can feel her thighs getting sticky with her grinding, pleasure building in her groin. Unfair and really—really—</p><p>“<em>Mmmn!</em>”</p><p>She clenches around Manuela's thigh, which pushes up to meet her, Manuela's hand on her ass pulling her tight. She can feel Ferdinand stroking her neck as she's yanked over the peak, her clit pulsing against the meat of Manuela's thigh.</p><p>She focuses on keeping up the movement of her hand, relentlessly pursing anything that pulls a moan from the woman in front of her. Ferdinand sits down on the bed and starts kissing Manuela's neck and shoulder at the spot that drives Dorothea absolutely crazy, and while it doesn't quite turn her into the same sort of puddle she leans happily into the touch.</p><p>“You two...” Manuela moans, eyes fluttering shut, “are so...<em>so</em>...” She groans loudly, throwing her head back, her knees shaking, cunt quivering under Dorothea's fingers. “<em>Nn! ...fucking exquisite</em>,<em>” </em>she finishes breathily, panting.</p><p>“You too,” Dorothea nuzzles into her collarbone, coaxing her thighs out of the death grip they still have on Manuela's leg. Ferdinand nods in enthusiastic assent.</p><p>They cuddle her up between them on the bed, trading lazy kisses atop the sheets that they are absolutely, positively going to be washing themselves.</p><p>“So,” Dorothea says at last. “How would you feel about setting up that school of yours in Aegir territory?”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Annd that's it! (I love this trio so much why is this the only fic in the tag.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>